


A Moment of Relaxation

by Josh89



Series: Family Ties [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Het, Light-Hearted, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Chronological, Relaxation, Time off, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: JJ and her boyfriend get a well-deserved couple of minutes to relax after an incredibly busy day.





	A Moment of Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline - Same day as Family, a few hours later.

The two FBI agents sat on the swing chair together, a comfortable silence settling between the two of them as they simply savoured the first moment of peace in an otherwise eventful day. To JJ’s happiness and delight, the rest of her family had taken to her boyfriend just as quickly as her parents had only about two hours earlier. Dinner had been punctuated with many questions about their relationship: most of which, to the media liaison’s complete lack of surprise, coming from her brother and his wife, as well as their 7 year old daughter. It was a definite mark of improvement that Spencer, who would once have shown visible uncomfortableness at such a large number of questions, seemed to have shed most of his earlier lack of confidence, and had slipped naturally into conversation with his girlfriend's family, his answers seeming to come naturally to him. “What’s on your mind, Jenn?”  
She blinked in surprise, broken from her thoughts by her boyfriend’s soft voice. Looking up, their eyes met and she gave him a soft smile. “Sorry, Spence, did you say something? I was just lost in thought for a minute there”.  
He smiled back at her. “I could tell. I was just asking what was on your mind”.  
The genius slipped an arm around her waist and pulled slightly. She went willingly, curling instinctively into his side, her head slipping to rest on his chest, one hand unconsciously falling to rest across her stomach. “What were you thinking about, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“About how well today’s gone. I know I shouldn’t be surprised, since I told you that they’d love you, but I still can’t help being amazed at how well it all went” she replied quietly.  
“To be entirely honest, I was actually almost expecting them to hate me. Especially once you told them we’ve only been dating for a month and that we didn’t start dating until you told me you were pregnant. It’s just… This is a small town, Jenn, and the statistics say that…”  
His blonde-haired girlfriend laughed gently, cutting him off in mid-sentence by pressing her lips to his in a quick, though tender, kiss. As she pulled away, she smiled at him, eyes sparkling happily. “I told you, Spence, you have nothing to worry about. All my family want is for me to be happy. You honestly make me happier than I have been for a long time, and they know that. They know exactly how much you mean to me; of course they’d love you. Besides, even on the off chance that they didn’t like you, it wouldn’t change the fact that I am, simply put, in love with you. I am in love with you, Spence, I am crazy about every little thing that makes you the amazing man you are, and nothing my family would say would be able to change my mind about that. Okay?”  
Reid nodded, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Okay. I’m in love with you too, JJ. How could I not be?”  
The blonde-haired woman sighed softly in satisfaction, burrowing deeper into his side, staring up at the star-filled sky. “The sky’s so beautiful this late at night, isn’t it, Spence?”  
“It certainly is. It’s nice to finally be able to take the time to actually relax together like this for once. Things have been so busy with work lately that we really need this”.  
“I completely agree. We deserve a little time off, we really do”.  
Reid leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently. After a few seconds, he pulled away, one arm falling to rest on her shoulder. “Are you tired?”  
His girlfriend’s voice was quiet, almost inaudible, when she responded. “Mhmm”  
“Well, that’s understandable I suppose. It has been a big day… Get some sleep, Jenn. I’ll be right here when you wake up” he suggested.  
“Promise?”  
Her voice was so soft that he could barely hear her, but he knew his blonde-haired girlfriend well enough to know exactly what she had just asked him anyway. Smiling softly at her, he nodded. “I promise. Now get some rest, Jenn”.  
He reached up with the hand that was resting on her shoulder, grabbing the blanket that was on the back of the chair and tugging it gently. As it fell, settling over the two of them, the media liaison gave a soft sigh of satisfaction, snuggling further into her boyfriend’s embrace before falling asleep, her smile still on her face.


End file.
